


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Cordé/Dormé

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Compare and Contrast, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Erase your name from my lips as we kiss: Occasions are rare when they can be themselves.





	

On the streets, the Senatorial platforms, they are Padmé. Speak as her, look like her, live as her—on duty, they must think and feel as Padmé Amidala Naberrie. 

Alone, they are Cordé and Dormé. 

They look nothing alike, really, Dormé thinks, whenever she runs her hands and lips over every square inch of Cordé. Cordé is shorter, sharper, her eyes quicker. She thinks as a _woman_ , not a politician or a lovestruck girl, when she can be herself.

She is Dormé's.

And then she is gone, every morning when they wake and she assumes the mantle of Senator Amidala.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Erase your name from my lips as we kiss."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
